marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Signature Ability
A Champion's Signature Ability is an ability that is unlocked and upgraded by getting duplicates of a Champion from a Crystal. Throughout this wiki, the stats for Signature Abilities will be Level 1. All Champions, except for Tier 1 Champions, have a Signature Ability. Upgrading a Signature Ability *Getting a Tier 2 duplicate will upgrade a Signature Ability by 1 level. *Getting a Tier 3 duplicate will upgrade a Signature Ability by 8 levels. *Getting a Tier 4 duplicate will upgrade a Signature Ability by 20 levels. List of Signature Abilities :Note: This section is incomplete. If you have the stats for a Champion's Signature Ability at Level 1 (for Tier 2), 8 (for Tier 3), or 20 (for Tier 4), please add them below. The Marvel Contest of Champions Wiki appreciates. Abomination *'Irradiate' Black Bolt *'Provocation' **'When Attacked:' Being struck by a Critical Hit tests Blackagar Boltagon's restraint, each time increasing either his Attack or Critical Damage by X''% for the remainder of the fight. Black Panther *'Lacerate''' **'All Attacks:' T'Challas' fists give way to cat-like claws, carving limitless lacerations in his targets with a X''% chance, each dealing ''X% of your Attack as direct damage over 7 seconds. Black Widow *'Subtlety' **'All Attacks:' Black Widow strikes her targets with subtle, calculated grace, reducing the chance of triggering their abilities by X''%. Captain America *'Last Stand''' Captain Marvel *''' ' Colossus *'Organic Steel''' **'When Attacked:' Piotr's organic metal skin shapes and strengthens to his will with no limit, increasing Armor by X''% with a fixed 7% chance. Cyclops *'Expertise''' **'Passive:' As his Combo count increases, Cyclops' knowledge of the battlefield prevents opponents from blocking him effectively. In addition, his beams reach up to X''% additional Critical Damage at high Power levels. Daredevil *'Radar Sense''' **'When Attacked:' With acute sensory perception more attuned than even Spider-Man, Daredevil evades projectiles with a X''% chance. Deadpool *'Healing Factor''' Doctor Strange *'Counterspell' **'Passive:' The Sorcerer Supreme automatically counters enemy Status Effects with beneficial countermagic. Spell effectiveness: X''%! Drax *' ' Electro *'Electrostatic''' Gamora *'Assassination' **'Special Attacks:' A X''% chance that Gamora's Godslayer blade deals a lethal blow, striking for massive Critical Hit Damage. Hawkeye *'Hemorrhage''' **'Special Attacks:' Arrows strike the jugular with a fixed 25% chance to inflict severe Bleeding, dealing X''% of your Attack per minute as direct damage. Hulk *'Hulk Rage''' **'Passive:' Hulk is angered by receiving damage, strengthening his attacks by up to X''% based on lost Health. You wouldn't like him when he's angry! Hulkbuster *'Iron Rage''' Iron Fist *'Focus' **'All Attacks:' The Iron Fists' repeated strikes to pressure points wreak cumulative havoc on the target's Armor, with a X''% chance to reduce it by ''X% for each activation. Iron Man *'Arc Overload' **Iron Man overloads the Arc Reactor in his chest if Health drops below 15%, briefly extending his life span with a burst of X''% Armor and Regeneration. Juggernaut *' ' Magik *'Rewind''' **'When Attacked:' X''% chance that Magik teleports into the past to a time before injury. Magneto *'Refraction''' **'When Attacked:' Magneto bends a dense electromagnetic field around his body to create a personal force field, preventing him from losing more than X''% Health from a single source. Ms. Marvel *'Energy Absorption''' **'Passive:' Attack is increased by up to X''% based on stored Power. In addition, blocking partially absorbs energy-based attacks, fueling Ms. Marvel's Power Meter. Punisher *'Defy Pain''' **'When Attacked:' Marine Corps. The Vietnam War. The Italian Mafia. Frank Castle has conditioned himself for high pain tolerance, granting him a X''% chance to endure a lethal blow. Rhino *'Rhino Armor''' **'Passive:' A thick polymer suit enhances Rhino's gamma-based strength and resilience, increasing his Physical Resistance by X''%. Rocket Raccoon *'Furocity''' **'Passive:' Rocket makes fur fly with up to X''% increased Critical Hit Rate for every ten consecutive Combo hits. Ronan *'Edict''' **'Passive:' The Supreme Accuser judges the target, punishing them for their use of beneficial effects with X''% increased Attack and Stun durations. Scarlet Witch *'Veil of Fortune''' Spider-Man *'Spider Sense' Star-Lord *'Tactician' **'Passive:' As blows are exchanged, Star-Lord familiarizes himself with opponents' techniques, increasing Attack by up to X''% with every ten of his Combo hits and Block Proficiency by up to ''X% with every ten of theirs. Storm *'Conduit' Superior Iron Man *'Arc Overload' **'Passive:' Iron Man overloads the Arc Reactor in his chest if Health drops below 15%, briefly extending his life span with a burst of X''% Armor and Regeneration. The Vision *'Power Steal''' **'When Draining Power:' Special Attacks have a X''% chance to disrupt the target, taking ''X% of their Power as your own. Thor *'Ragnarok' **'Passive:' Dazing the Thunder God enfuriates him, while opponents dazed by the Thunder God become X''% more vulnerable targets for "That Which Smashes". Ultron *'Absorption''' **'When Attacked:' Energy attacks only serve Ultron, who converts X''% of the damage into both Power and Health. Unstoppable Colossus *'Unstoppable''' **'When Attacked:' The impact of enemy attacks is shrugged off with a X''% chance. Vision *'Synthesize''' **The only known Synthezoid, the Vision is capable of synthesizing X'' Power periodically during battle. 01001111 01010000 Winter Soldier *'Torment''' Wolverine *'Cellular Regeneration' **'When Attacked:' Wolverine's natural healing factor accelerates, granting cumulative Regeneration with a fixed X''% chance to recover ''X% Health.